


Return of Vol’jin the Babysitter

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: A sequel to Vol’jin the Babysitter.
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Ya seriously canna find anyone else to babysit?” Vol’jin asked as he crossed his arms.

Vol’jin had finally managed to get a weekend off and had come to spend it with Tyrathan. It was Friday night, but Tyrathan was getting ready to go his children’s school.

Tyrathan sighed as he sat down on the couch to tie his shoes. “I have asked everyone I can think of, but they all said that they were busy. Besides, it will just be Ava. The other three children will be with me and Elanora at the parent teacher conference and open house.”

“No,” said Vol’jin. He remembered the last time he had babysat for Tyrathan. By the end of the week, he had felt like he was going to lose his sanity. 

“Vol’jin, please,” said Tyrathan as he stood up. “It will just be for a few hours. Once we finish at the school, all four of the kids will go spend the weekend with their mother.” He walked over to Vol’jin, reached up, and ran his fingers along one of Vol’jin’s tusks.

Vol’jin’s ears twitched reflexively.

“And then it will just be the two of us for the whole weekend,” smirked Tyrathan.

“Ya don’t play fair, manthing,” growled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan smiled. “Please, Love,” he whispered in Zandali.

“Just da youngest?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes, just Ava,” assured Tyrathan.

“Fine. I do it,” agreed Vol’jin.

“Dad! Clarissa is hogging the bathroom!” Markus yelled.

“Daddy! Ava is using my scarf as a jump rope!” Kole cried.

“We’re leaving in ten minutes!” Tyrathan hollered as he went down the hall. “Ava, give Kole back his scarf. Clarissa, you have five minutes left in the bathroom.”

Vol’jin shook his head. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken fifteen minutes, instead of ten, for Tyrathan to get his three older children ready and herded out the door. That just left Vol’jin and Ava home alone.

“Uncle Vol’jin, what’s for supper?” Ava asked as soon as her father left.

“Meow,” said the kitten as she jumped onto the table.

“Fluffy is hungry too,” said Ava.

“Meow,” said the kitten.

Vol’jin scooped the kitten off the table and handed her back to Ava. “Ya go feed ya kitten and I gonna fix somethin’ for us to eat,” said Vol’jin.

“Okay,” smiled Ava as she carried her kitten over to its food bowl.

Vol’jin went over to the pantry, but just as he opened the pantry doors, there was a loud knock on the front door. Vol’jin frowned as went to door. He wondered who it could be. All of Tyrathan’s friends should know that the hunter would be out this evening, since he had supposedly asked all of them if they could babysit.

Vol’jin cautiously opened the front door and found Saurfang standing outside, with a portal right behind him. He wondered what had happened. He had only left Orgrimmar less than an hour ago.

“I’m hoping that our Warchief has a good reason for disappearing, knowing that he had a very important meeting with the Alliance,” scowled Saurfang.

“What ya be talkin’ about?” Vol’jin asked. “Da meetin’ with da Alliance be next week. Dis be my weekend off.”

“No, the meeting starts in ten minutes! Your weekend off is next weekend!” Saurfang shouted.

“Why we be havin’ a meeting so late anyway?” Vol’jin growled, stalling for time as he tried to remember what his calendar had looked like, before he had spilled coffee on it three days ago.

“It’s morning in Pandaria, which is where the meeting is. Honestly, how could you forget all this?” Saurfang hissed.

Vol’jin did not answer that question. He knew what had happened. He had gotten distracted looking forward to his weekend with Tyrathan, and gotten the dates mixed up. The coffee stained calendar had not helped either.

“Well, then let’s go. We’re going to be late,” said Saurfang as he turned and headed towards the portal.

“I canna go,” said Vol’jin as he shook his head.

“Why not?” Saurfang demanded as he spun around. “You’re the Warchief! You have to be there!”

“I canna because...” began Vol’jin.

CRASH!

Vol’jin turned around and bolted back inside the house.

Cat food covered the kitchen floor. The kitten was happily chasing and eating the pieces as they rolled across the floor.

“I’m sorry,” said Ava. “I dropped the container. I’ll clean it up.” She began to scoop it off the floor with her hands.

“I be babysittin’,” explained Vol’jin as he looked over his shoulder at Saurfang, who had followed him inside.

“Can’t someone else watch her? Doesn’t your lover have friends who could keep an eye on her?” Saurfang asked.

“Dey all be busy,” sighed Vol’jin.

“Hey, I remember you,” said Ava when she noticed Saurfang.

“Yes, I remember you too,” answered Saurfang.

“Are you here to babysit too, Mr. Grumpy?” Ava asked.

“What did you call me?” Saurfang asked.

“Mr. Grumpy. That’s what Uncle Vol’jin calls you,” explained Ava.

“Really?” Saurfang asked as he glared at Vol’jin.

Vol’jin cleared his throat. “Ava, go get ya shoes and coat. We be goin’ on a quick trip.”

“Can Fluffy come too?” Ava asked as she picked up her kitten.

“No, da kitten stays here,” ordered Vol’jin.

“Okay,” said Ava as she went down the hall to her room.

“Are you sure taking her to this meeting is a good idea?” Saurfang asked.

“No,” answered Vol’jin. “But I be out of options at dis point.”


End file.
